This core is central for all transgenic and knockout experiments in this program project. Services that will be[unreadable] provided for by the core will include the generation of transgenic, knock-in and knockout animals, genotyping[unreadable] and transporting animals to Dr. Lederer for Project 3. The core will also provide support for the individual[unreadable] projects in the initial characterization of mouse models. The characterization of each mouse model will[unreadable] include careful analysis of the expression pattern of the transgene, and pathological and physiological[unreadable] changes, which occur as a result of transgene expression. In the past 5 years of the grant period the core[unreadable] managed over 300 cages of mice per year, assisted in pathological analysis of all new transgenic and[unreadable] knockout mice and performed physiological measurements on the mice.[unreadable] The core will provide support for the PPG in the following areas:[unreadable] A. The preparation and maintenance of genetic mouse models[unreadable] B. Characterization of transgenic, knock-in and knock-out mice including preparation and analysis of tissue[unreadable] specimens from animals[unreadable] C. Baseline physiological measurements including hemodynamics and echocardiography[unreadable] D. Physiological measurements on transgenic and knockout mice for drug testing.[unreadable] E. Non-invasive testing for VT in free ranging WT and transgenic mice[unreadable] F. Electrophysiological studies on the in vivo murine heart.[unreadable] G. Electrocardiogram and blood pressure recordings.